space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 23
Episode 23 - Mid-Burst is the Worst Spacedate: 4257.094.08.00 Leaving the Boreas in orbit of Laak 5, the Delta Squad Marines proceeded in the Shuttle to investigate the Distress Beacon at the Sigma Exodus Settlement to see if they could assist the Next Waver Outpost there. R'ay-Mann made the sub-orbital transition with ease, and descended towards the eastern continent. A quick fly-bye didn't reveal much at first glance, but a review of the footage led the Squad to conclude that there appeared to be some sort of Defensive Perimeter around the Commune, (inactive), as well as a series of identical looking Pre-Fab Modules, a larger Central Building adjacent the Tachyon Array, and a medium sized square building in the back corner that looked like it had various supplies piled around near it. R'ay deftly maneuvered the Shuttle down onto the Landing Zone a slight distance away from the base, and the squad deployed, (Sprout using his Plant-Psionics to Obfuscate the group). Spacedate: 4257.094.08.18 The planet's humid atmosphere wafted in through the Airlock, (Jammed open so R'ay's giant Construct could fit through), the first 'real' air anyone had breathed in weeks. Sprout especially was in his element, his tendrils quivering and his Seed rising within him. Delta Squad moved up along a path heading towards the settlement past towering trees replete with hanging vines and beams of sunlight bursting through gaps in the leaves. R'ay, surely with his Marine Training in mind, started to flank off to the left, tromping through the underbrush. Unfortunately, his path took him directly to the spot where a large example of the Planet's native Fauna was having its lunch! As soon as R'ay stepped around the tree, a large Triceratops-like creature made its Perception Check, lowered its goring horn, and charged. The Marines had been expecting trouble though, and were ready for a fight. Zorff Charged in and laid down a Critical on the opening strike of the fight, knocking the huge beast Prone and inflicting Shock 9! While it was a bit taken aback by being knocked on its ass by a creature that much smaller than it, the Dinosaur regained enough composure to Natural 20 Defend against Sprout from on its back! Unfortunately, the Initiative penalty for being Prone lasted so long that by the time it was able to get back to its feet it was a writhing mass of Shock, Cold and Burn, courtesy of the Delta Squad Marines. They were actually feeling kind of sorry for it, until it did a Kip Up, rolling back to its feet and simultaneously attacking R'ay one last time before they put it down, (ending it with the entire Squad simultaneously unleashing Flurries on it). One Combat Awarded Spacedate: 4257.094.08.26 Now covered in copious amounts of Dino-Blood, the Marines moved further up the trail to the spot where two of the Emitters for the Perimeter Defense System formed a gate for the path. The entire system appeared to be without power though, so it didn't prove to be much of an impediment. As they were examining the Emitters however, the marines failed to notice that they were within sight of the first of the Habitation Modules, and that the door was opening. A small Terran girl of about 6 years old appeared in the door, and seemed to notice the squad, but her concerned father rushed up to grab her, and didn't believe a thing that she was saying. Before he hastily shut the door, a woman's shrill voice was heard yelling something about "the Underclass is going to get us!". Hoping none of the colonists saw through their Obfuscation, they proceeded north through the town, Zorff peeping in a few windows on the way. In the center of the settlement there was a pure burbling spring, which Sprout of course immediately proceeded to spread his Seed within. The rest of the Squad uncomfortably hurried on, heading towards the building at the rear of the Compound that they had predicted would contain the Power Generator. They were proven correct, able to see through the Tranparisteel windows a large, if inactive, Micro-Fusion Power Generator, as well as a variety of Engineering Shop Kits. Zorf swiftly used his Un-Bar Psionic to gain entry to the Utility Shed, and the Squad stole inside. R'ay-Mann was able to De-Virus the Generator and restart the Power, (on his second attempt, only after having to get out of his Construct). The Building lit-up immediately, along with intermittent other lights around the complex. Then they moved on to the Computer Station that appeared to control the Perimeter Defense. It was quite a bit more difficult to get de-virused, then they spent quite a while determining that each Emitter Emplacement around the base would all need to be looked at individualy. (Not all of the time involved Sprout and all his many tendrils "interfacing' with the console, either). Spacedate: 4257.094.08.34 Meanwhile, alerted by the power coming back on, the Terran colonists had emerged, (or some of them anyway), and were attempting to sneak up on the Shed. They were immediately detected by the Marines however, and assessed as not a threat, (they appeared to be armed with a Shiv, a bent piece of Re-Bar, a Pointed Stick and a Rock). It was further noted that given their prominent brow-ridges and surely demeanor, these must be the members of the colony drawn from the Terran Underclass. The Terrans did not detect the Obfuscated Marines at first, and so proceeded to enter the Shed, but then one of them nearly bumped into Zorf, which set him off on a frenzy of stick swinging. The Colonists definitely seemed like they were likely suffering from varying levels of Ultra-Net Withdrawal Psychosis! Showing a remarkable level of restraint, the Marines proceeded to deliver a series of non-lethal take downs, Zorf bagging one Settler with the Net-Gun that he had picked up aboard the Tartarus, while Sprout used his sinister Empathic Control ability to mentally dominate two others, (while R'ay struggled back into his armor). As Sprout's two new friends dragged the third colonist out into the yard at his behest, the Marines detected another two sets of Settlers sneaking through the darkness with homemade weapons towards them. One pair appeared to be more of the Underclass Terrans, while the other group looked more like Elites. Everybody pretty much all noticed each other at the same time, and the situation became tense, as the 2 factions appeared hostile to each other, and both were suspicious of the invisible creatures yelling at them to comply. There was definitely a bit of a Lord of the Flies feeling to the situation, which was threatening to spiral out of control and into violence, but when the Marines dropped the Obfuscation Sprout was able to talk them down by announcing that they were here to fix the Ultra-Net Connection. Spacedate: 4257.094.08.37 Unfortunately, at just that moment a Velociraptor fleet attacked, charging in from the other side of the still inactive Laser Fence and plowing into the group! Some of the speedy reptiles attacked the Marines, but others tried to kill the villagers. Sprout managed to attract the attention of one raptor that had been going to run past him & attack one of the colonists, and was rewarded with him and Zorf being surrounded. Still, two of the colonists were downed immediately, being no match for their hungry neighbors without a technological advantage. As R'ay, finally back in his Construct emerged from the Shed, the rest of the colonists began to flee at top speed back the way they had come. Another one was caught and taken down however, the Veleociraptor stopping to feed from his corpse. The raptors, while not as fierce as the Triceratops had been, were much more agile, and proved extremely difficult to hit. Ray was still hemmed in the door of the Shed and Zorf Translocated away, so Sprout did the obvious thing, attracting the last foe over to him so that they were all circled up around him in a big velociraptory vortex! In desperation, he unleashed his insinuous Empathic Command on the nearest foe, forcing it to fall prone. Speaking of Prone, Zorf Fumbled Badly, falling down mid-burst ("Mid-Burst is the Worst"), but then Kipped Up ("Dinosaur-Style"), and Translocated away again. By now all of the Dinosaurs had an array of Burn, Shock and Cold Status' on them, and soon the first one went down, with one more almost down at the end of Round. It should be noted that R'ay was hit for actually a couple of points of damage on his Armor in this fight. Episode 23 Epilogue Will the Delta Squad Marines be able to restore the Perimiter De-Fences in time to save the colonists from all being eaten? Do they even care? Tune in next week to find out! Back to Space-Log